Victora - A Star Wars Story
by ChewiesFalcon
Summary: What if a Sith fell in love with a Jedi? Would their being on different sides of the Force cause them only pain? Or will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Victora**

 **A Star Wars Story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Flashing light sabers. Powerful feelings. Dark side teachings. These were her life and had been ever since she could remember. She knew nothing else. But, at times like now, she didn't think about what her life had been. During the training fights, all she could think of was winning. She wasn't a good fighter, but she could usually find a way to win, even if she was a little numb in places from the training blades.**

" **Channel your emotions, Victora," her master, Darth Odium, was saying. "You'll never survive if you do nothing but dodge. There's generally more than one person to fight."**

 **His name meant "hate". She often thought that was appropriate enough, since he hated everyone and everything. And that hate did not exclude her. Why he had ever taken on an apprentice she never knew. He acted more like a vengeful hermit than a Sith Lord.**

 **She could feel his anger at her for her lack of fighting talent growing as the training fight continued. She could see she would not win this one, because his emotions were being channeled more properly. A quick swipe at her arm and he had ended it. The toxins in the training saber effectively cut off feeling to her arm - temporary, but effective in showing how it feels to not have an arm. As her nerves went dead, she dropped her training saber. He sent her to her quarters to rest it off. Not out of kindness, but jut to get her out of the way.**

" **You're useless with only one arm anyway," he said.**

 **As she lay in her bed, she thought about the events that led her to this point. Lord Odium told her that she was an orphan and he had rescued her, but she could never really believe it. For sixteen years, he had raised her in the ways of the Sith. She was isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Lord Odium's spaceship took him to the nearest Sith Academy on a distant planet when he needed to consult or be consulted. She had never gone with him on these journeys. Her knowledge of what was out there came from books and star charts. Sometimes she thought it was funny that she could operate a spaceship based on the textbooks she had read, but never had the opportunity to put those instructions into practice. When she stopped to think about it, it was a lonely life that she led.**

 **The promise of a new life, however, was on the horizon. Her master needed news from an informant on Coruscant, and he had promised to send her there to retrieve it. All by herself.** _ **Maybe he thinks I'll get killed and he'll be rid of me**_ **she thought jokingly, knowing that there could be more truth in that joke than in the whole galaxy.**

 **She didn't know she'd fallen asleep until Lord Odium knocked on her door. Sitting up on her bed, she noticed feeling painfully coming back into her arm.**

" **Enter," she called.**

 **She stood up awkwardly, knowing he would stand there in total silence until she did.**

" **It's time I briefed you on your mission," he said. "You'll take the ship to Coruscant tomorrow and land on the same side of the planet as the Jedi Temple. The journey there will take three standard days. You will wait until sundown to travel to a club called The Four Planets where you will request to see a man by the name of Jalle. You will show him this medallion."**

 **He handed her a medallion with the Sith symbols of hate and power.**

" **After showing Jalle that medallion," he continued, "you will wait until he gives you a hologram projector. Stay long enough to make it look like the two of you met for drinks and conversation, then leave. You will begin the return home that very night. Am I clear?"**

" **Transparently," Victora replied.**

* * *

 **The droids packed the ship with the necessary provisions for the mission. Victora was ready long before the ship was, and Lord Odium shouted at the droids to hurry. He had never been a patient man.**

 **By mid-morning, the ship was ready to launch. Lord Odium had given Victora a droid to help her as needed. She could keep it provided she perform her mission satisfactorily. After receiving a few parting reminders from her master, Victora launched the ship. She keyed the destination into the computer, calculated the path, and made the jump to lightspeed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Coruscant spaceport was busy, but Victora easily guided the ship to a docking bay. She paid the attendant to keep it there for one day and headed out into the giant world of Coruscant.**

 **Lord Odium hadn't placed any limits on what she could do while she waited for nightfall, so Victora decided to explore this world that was so new to her. She paid to rent a speeder and drove along, exploring every area she could.**

 **As she sped through a rather depressed neighborhood with tall buildings on either side of her, she happened to look up and see someone lose their balance and fall. Out of sheer instinct, she directed the speeder over to catch this unfortunate person. Seeing that the trajectory was not conducive to saving him, she went into a steep dive and pulled in underneath, barely in time to prevent him from landing on an outcropping. She landed the speeder.**

" **Are you alright?" she asked, breathless.**

" **Thanks to you," he replied, equally out of breath.**

 **She was able to get a good look now at this human. She was shocked. He was a Jedi, through and through. Well, considering how young he looked, a Jedi Padawan. Seeing the long, thin braid behind his ear confirmed her suspicions. But for some reason, she wasn't sorry she had saved him. She would not, however, tell any of this to Lord Odium.**

" **What happened?" she asked.**

" **You're a Sith, aren't you?" he said suddenly, looking ready to jump out of the speeder and make a run for it.**

" **I won't bite if you won't," was Victora's reply.**

" **My master told me never to trust a Sith," he said.**

" **Well, mine said, 'Never trust a Jedi.' But I'm willing to ignore that if you are."**

 **Back and forth they went, testing each other with words. After a long period of this, they began to get comfortable with each other.**

" **Can you direct this speeder to the Jedi Temple?" he asked. "My master and I always meet there if we get separated while on Coruscant. I can point out some items of interest on the way back, since you're probably not from around here. But, whatever you do, don't land near there. I'll tell you where to land."**

" **If you promise not to turn me over to the Jedi," she said.**

" **I promise," he smiled.**

 **After a few minutes of flying in silence, he spoke again.**

" **My name's Acklan. What's yours."**

" **Victora. Nice to meet you."**

 **Acklan laughed.**

" **I never thought I'd meet a Sith who would say that. By the way, why are you here?"**

 **Victora took a deep breath and thought for a minute. Could she trust this Jedi enough to divulge her mission? Somehow, she felt she could.**

" **I'm on a mission. Don't look so worried," she said when he visibly tensed. "I'm not here to kill anyone, just pick up some information."**

" **What information?" he asked, still tense.**

" **You know, I really don't know. I'm just an acolyte, so my master doesn't tell me anything. He just wanted me to meet someone and pick up a hologram."**

 **She wondered if she had made a mistake. Acklan took a deep breath before answering.**

" **Well, I guess I won't tell if you won't. I know I shouldn't say that, but somehow, oh, I don't know what it is. I just don't want to get you in trouble. You seem different from other Sith. I've met them before. I can't stand them. But you seem so different."**

" **I guess I should say thank you," she said with uncertainty.**

" **You can drop me off here," he said when the Jedi Temple was beginning to get too close for comfort in Victora's mind.**

 **As he was getting out, he turned suddenly.**

" **Can I see you again tonight?" he asked with urgency. "I mean, it's not like you'll be here that long, and I'd really like to spend some time with you."**

 **Now it was Victora's turn to take a deep breath before answering.**

" **I have to meet the informant at nightfall, and I have to spend enough time with him to make it look right."**

" **I'll meet you somewhere," he persisted. "How about right here?"**

 **Victora looked around.**

" **Okay, tonight. Two hours after dark. Right here."**

" **I'll be waiting," he said with a grin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Three Planets was fairly empty when Victora arrived to meet the informant. Must be too early in the evening, she thought. As per her master's instructions, she requested to see Jalle. She was directed to a corner booth that was so dark and private a murder could take place and no one would know it. It was perfect for a clandestine meeting.**

 **She sat down and showed him the medallion Lord Odium had given her. Jalle nodded, motioned a skimpily clad waitress, and ordered drinks for both of them. When the waitress left, he began to give Victora a once-over, as if sizing her up. It made Victora highly uncomfortable. Time to get down to business.**

 **"You have the information?" she asked.**

 **"Payment?" he countered.**

 **"The usual way."**

 **He nodded again as the waitress returned with their drinks. While the waitress was setting down the drinks, Victora recognized Jalle's presence as that of a Force-sensitive person. Highly dangerous if crossed. After they had drained their glasses, Jalle revealed a small cloth bag and pulled out a holo projector.**

 **"All the information is contained in here," he said, holding it up.**

 **"Perfect," Victora replied, reaching for the apparently invaluable object.**

 **They sat for an hour saying nothing as Jalle consumed one drink after another. Victora didn't drink anything else, and she was becoming highly concerned as Jalle ordered two drinks at a time to make it look like she was also drinking. He would consume them both and then order more. She was relieved when the hour had passed and she was free to go.**

 **She walked to her speeder and made her way to the place where she had dropped Acklan off. At least she could spend a couple of fun-filled hours riding around Coruscant before heading home to the unnamed planet beyond the Outer Rim.**

 **As promised, Acklan was waiting for her. The grin on his face said it all.**

 **"Hi!" he exclaimed as he jumped into the speeder.**

 **With the Jedi Temple too close for comfort, Victora drove away before he even had a chance to tell her where to go. They chatted about their lives as she drove around.**

 **"I never knew my parents either," Victora said after Acklan explained the Jedi custom of removing Force-sensitive children from their parents before attachments could be made.**

 **"My master says I'm an orphan and that he rescued me," she continued.**

 **"Rescued you from what?"**

 **"He never would say. I guess that's why I don't really believe him."**

 **After a period of silence, Acklan spoke again.**

 **"What's your master like?"**

 **"Oh, he hates everything and everyone. If he ever smiled I think the galaxy would come to an end."**

 **"Must be rough living with him," Acklan mused.**

 **For two hours, they talked as Victora drove the speeder aimlessly. They were two hours she would never forget as long as she lived. She dropped Acklan back at the place she had picked him up.**

 **"Will you ever come back?" he asked.**

 **"If my master sends me on another mission here," she said.**

 **"I hope he does," Acklan replied.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victora never forgot the young Jedi who had risked everything to spend a little time with her. Acklan was in her dreams often.

After the success of her first mission, Lord Odium sent Victora on many more. There was the mission to Alderaan where she tricked an official into giving her information that led to a scandal in the royal family; there was Kamino, the stormy water planet that gave her a cold that lasted a month; and then the business on Kashyyyk where she almost lost her life. She would certainly think twice before sneaking up on a Wookie again!

In her lull between missions, she wondered if Acklan ever thought of her. Four years had passed since her mission to Coruscant. But she suspected that her waiting for another mission to that planet would be over soon. It had been a long time since Lord Odium had heard from his informant there. And her master was not known for his patience.

As she was musing over these things, who should walk in to her room but Lord Odium himself.

"Victora," he said in a don't-mess-with-me tone of voice. "Prepare to journey to Coruscant. I need you to find my informant. For years he's been giving me information on the Jedi, information that could help us greatly. He was soon to give me the last puzzle piece, the location of every guard post in the Jedi Temple. He is well overdue. I need you to discover the reason behind his silence."

"I'll be ready to leave by nightfall," Victora replied.

* * *

True to her word, Victora was ready to leave by dark. In three days, she landed in Coruscant.

Given the choice, Victora would have immediately gone in search of Acklan, braving even the Jedi Temple itself. But she didn't have that choice. She had an informant to find.

The task was more difficult than she thought it would be. She started her search at The Four Planets, only to see fear in the eyes of the waitress to whom she showed Jalle's picture. The waitress said he had not been to the club in quite some time. No, she didn't know anything more.

Victora was disappointed, but not discouraged. For three days she searched, to no avail. After becoming quite disheartened, she almost bumped into Acklan. She noticed the Padawan Braid was missing, making him a full Jedi Knight.

"I'm sorry, miss. I hope I..." He broke of mid-sentence to exclaim, "Victora! What are you doing here? When did you get here? Where have you been? My, it's great to see you!"

A little overwhelmed with all the questions, and filled with a strange joy at seeing Acklan again, she replied, "It's great to see you too. I got here three days ago. I'm trying to locate this man," she said, avoiding some of the questions and showing Acklan a holographic image of Jalle.

"That must be your informant," Acklan said.

"How did you know?" Victora asked, taken back by his knowledge.

"This guy's into everything - smuggling, corrupting, assassination. It's not surprising that he's an informant too."

"Well, for three days I've been searching for him with only three clues to go on. One: every time he's contacted my master, the message has originated from this planet. Two: When I met him to receive information from him, we met at The Four Planets. Three: When I went to The Four Planets to locate him this time, the person I asked appeared to be terrified when I told her who I was looking for."

"Wow," Acklan said. "You really don't have much to go on, do you? Good thing is, I have more information for you. There are a couple of places this spook likes to haunt. Being as I have a free afternoon, I'll take you there. Got a speeder?"

The first place they looked was a sleazy den of questionable legality. For one, the place was dark with no windows. Two, when they saw a Jedi enter along with someone who looked rather like a Jedi, only in black, several people bolted, presumably searching for the back door. Acklan's and Victora's search, however, did not last long. Jalle was nowhere to be found.

"On to haunt number two," Acklan said cheerfully when they reached their speeder, which they had judiciously parked three blocks from the building. All the same, Victora was surprised to see it still in one piece.

"Glad to get out of there?" he asked.

"I never thought I would be one to admit it, but most definitely yes."

The second place, a seemingly harmless diner, was also a bust. However, walking back to the speeder, they had luck. As Victora walked past a boarded up house, she felt something. Something like a familiar presence from long ago. She continued walking a little way, but stopped and turned around when a thought hit her.

"What is it?" Acklan asked.

"I know that presence," she whispered. "I think we found him."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they approached the house, Victora whispered, "Be careful. He's force sensitive."

"Thanks for the warning," Acklan whispered back.

They found the wood boarding the door to the run-down shack was on hidden hinges. It swung open easily and, amazingly, silently. Obviously a new touch. They crept into the house and Victora felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. Forget her Wookie disaster, this was far more dangerous.

Suddenly she stopped.

"What's wrong," Acklan whispered.

"I feel something," Victora said aloud. "A feeling of something not there."

Immediately, she knew Jalle was masking his presence with the Force. She whipped around in time to see him race out of his hiding place and rush in between her and Acklan. Moving quickly with the power of the Dark Side, she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards herself.

"Where's the information you promised my master?" she asked threateningly.

"I-I don't have it." Jalle replied.

"I'll just bet," Acklan said.

Victora was surprised Acklan was helping her, but disregarded it for the time being.

Jalle reached into his pocket and pulled out another bag that presumably held a holo projector. Then, quick as lightening, he pulled a vibro blade on her, cutting her wrist. She let go, but regretted it immediately. Not that she had much choice. But, to her horror, she saw him heading for Acklan, the deadly blade swishing in the air.

Suddenly, the world seemed to move in slow motion. Acklan would have no time to defend himself and she knew Jalle would kill him if she didn't act. Quickly, she ignited her lightsaber and slashed. The galaxy resumed speed as Jalle crumpled to the floor, lifeless.

Victora stood staring at what she had done. She had done many things as a Sith, but never before had she ever killed. After a few seconds, she burst into tears and collapsed. Acklan was at her side in a moment. He gathered her into his arms, comforting her. Never having been comforted before, she wept even harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they left the house, Acklan asked Victora, "I guess you're leaving now?"

Victora thought for a moment before answering.

"My master believes that I'm still hunting for the informant. He knew that such a search could take months. I have no problem letting him believe that I am still searching."

"Works for me," Acklan said enthusiastically.

* * *

For over a month, their world was perfect. Acklan taught Victora to fight better, to love more, to enjoy life, and to be a good person. True, they had their verbal spats, but Victora thought that life had never been better.

Occasionally, Victora thought about her life as a whole. Could she really exchange her Sith self for this new-found freedom? She felt like a prisoner who has escaped only to find that the authorities are slowly surrounding him. She had to make a decision, but every day she put it off. If she went back to her master, he would have the security information he needed to attack the Jedi Temple. Could she do that to Acklan and his friends?

Finally, she could put the decision off no further. She had to meet with Acklan to explain. But she would have to do it as she was leaving or she would lose her nerve.

* * *

They met in an alley not far from where her ship was. She explained that she had to return to her master – with the information.

"What?" Acklan said in pure shock.

"Change every security procedure you have," Victora continued. "My master will not wait longer than he must to attack." Seeing that Acklan was still in shock, she pressed the issue. "Please change the security. Explain everything to them."

"Everything?" Acklan echoed. "But I don't know everything."

"You must explain what you do know," she replied as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and walked toward her ship. Acklan followed her.

"Please don't do this," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't deserve for it to end this way."

"And you do?" he countered.

Victora was near tears as he continued to beg her to stay. When she saw her droid waiting for her by the ship, loyal as ever, she snapped at it to prepare the ship for takeoff.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I'm a Sith," was her hollow reply.

As she went up the ramp after her droid, he called after her.

"Victora, listen!"

She turned around to face him, but she was already just inside the ship, by the control panel for the landing ramp.

"Victora," he said with desperation, "I want to marry you! I'll leave the Jedi Order and marry you!"

It was Victora's turn to be stunned.

"You would do that for me? But...why?"

"Because I love you," he said softly, but where she could hear.

Tears spilled down her face.

"I'm so sorry," she managed to say as she pressed the button on the panel to raise the landing ramp. But she knew she would never shut out the image of Acklan's standing on the other side, pleading with her to stay with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Having notified Lord Odium that she had succeeded in her mission and that she was on her way home, she knew he would be waiting for her when she landed. She had also taken the opportunity to inform him of the necessity to kill Jalle, though she didn't mention the full reason.

Upon lowering the landing ramp, she found she was right. As she descended, he held out his hand, greedy for the holo projector. She delivered it, as promised, hoping with all her being that Acklan had succeeded in changing the security to make the information invalid.

"You have done well," Lord Odium said after a long period of silence. "Come, it is time you met someone."

* * *

"Someone" was a young man her age, with a strong Dark Side aura surrounding him.

"This is Demolior," Lord Odium said. "Demolior, this is the acolyte of whom I have spoken so highly."

Demolior gave Victora a curt nod in acknowledgment, which she returned.

"I have the plans of the security of the Jedi Temple," Lord Odium continued. "I trust your master briefed you on everything else?"

Demolior nodded again. Does this guy ever talk? Victoria wondered. She looked to see her master going to a computer on her left and inserting the holo projector to make the image bigger. She and Demolior moved closer with one accord to get a better look.

The position of every member of the Jedi Temple's security force was marked on the image. There was also writing on the image. It read:

Temple entrances are guarded by groups of Padawans during the day and Jedi Knights at night. Therefore a daytime attack would be more effective and less costly.

"Perfect," Demolior said, speaking for the first time. His deep voice was menacing. "They'll never expect a daytime attack. We can walk right in the front door, so to speak."

Victora once again hoped with everything in her that Acklan had listened to her pleas to have the security changed.

* * *

The plans were soon in place. Demolior and Victora would accomplish a pre-attack, taking the Jedi by surprise while putting them off guard as well. Who would expect a large force of Sith to come out of nowhere after Demolior and Victora had wreaked havoc? They would just seem like two rogue Sith on a crazy mission. When the main force arrived, Lord Odium, though the leader of the attack, would go to the Safety Room where the younger Padawans would be grouped for safety.

"Why kill the Padawans?" Victora had asked.

"Because they are the future hope of the Jedi Order," Lord Odium had replied with venom. "To fully destroy the Jedi, you must also remove any Padawans. And we will start with Coruscant."

There was seemingly nothing more Victora could do to try and prevent the attack. And she would have to participate – all because she felt she must remain a Sith. She was beginning to regret everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The three days it took to get to Coruscant went by all too quickly. Victora and Demolior, using separate ships, arrived mid-morning. Their arrival had been timed "perfectly" so they could attack the Jedi Temple when the Padawans would be guarding it.

Out the landing bay, into the speeder, across Coruscant to the Temple. Victora felt like she was on an amusement park ride that was out of control – and that no one could stop. They arrived at the Temple all too quickly.

Slowly, they walked up the steps, the hoods of their cloaks covering their heads so that their faces were hidden in shadow. It made them look more menacing.

"Where are the Padawan Guards?" Demolior whispered angrily.

Relief flooded through Victora as she realized that Acklan had succeeded in getting the Jedi to follow her instructions.

"Apparently the Jedi are getting lazy," she replied, making her voice sound like she was mocking them. But as she glanced upward, she saw someone dart inside. An alarm was about to be raised. She was sure of it. Of course, she said nothing of what she had seen.

Up the remaining stairs and into the Temple. Victora still felt like every step was guided by some unseen force. Like she didn't want to do this but didn't have a choice.

An alarm truly had been raised. A committee of Jedi was waiting for them just inside the door. She could see the Padawans being rushed out of various rooms, apparently to safety. But with a sinking heart she realized that, no matter what happened in this first attack, Lord Odium would destroy the Padawans in the second attack. And that time, the Jedi wouldn't be on guard.

Victora and Demolior faced the Jedi. Victora wanted more than anything to stop the attack. But she felt like she was being driven forward. That she had no choice. That destiny was pushing her on to do this.

No! She determined her destiny. Force or no Force, this was her choice, not the choice of the Dark Side. Unlike what the Jedi had taught for millennia, the Dark Side of the Force would NOT dominate her destiny. That was her job.

She saw Demolior ignite his lightsaber and begin to move forward in his attack. Victora ignited hers, but held back. When he was in just the right position, she made her move. Just as with Jalle in the dilapidated house, she slashed and it was all over. She had changed her destiny.

Victora threw down her lightsaber, pulled the hood of her cloak back, and held up her hands in surrender. She didn't care what the Jedi did with her as long as they listened to what she had to say. In the small space of one hour, Lord Odium would arrive. She had to stop the carnage he had planned.

One of the Jedi grouped in front of her made his way forward.

"Victora?" he said.

She was on the verge of tears when she saw it was Acklan.

"Yes, Acklan. It's me."

She lowered her hands a bit as the Jedi extinguished the lightsabers they had ignited when Demolior began his attack.

"Acklan," she said with urgency, "you've got to listen to me. Lord Odium is coming with a large force of Sith in one hour."

Whispers of his name seemed to vibrate throughout the group.

"He'll personally be after the Padawans. Please do something!" she pleaded, looking now at the group.

Whispers continued for a few seconds before one finally spoke up.

"Forgive me, but how do we know we can fully trust you?" one of the men said.

"It never hurts to be prepared," said a woman who Victora recognized as the Head of the Jedi Council. "What do you suggest we do?" she asked Victora.

"Send the most skilled warriors you have to protect the Padawans. Assign some the task of moving the Padawans to a safe place outside the Temple and some the task of keeping Lord Odium occupied."

"Aren't you Lord Odium's apprentice?" another called out.

Victora shook her head.

"Former apprentice," she replied with a smile.

The grand council woman nodded. She assigned six people, including Acklan to go to the Security Room and carry out Victora's plan.

"You will go with them," she said, looking at Victora. Turning to the little group of rescuers in front of her, she continued. "All of you can work out who will do which job, but I wish for five of you to escort the Padawans to safety and for two of you to keep Lord Odium occupied."

"Let me be one to distract Lord Odium," Victora said.

The group nodded and then they left for the Security Room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Acklan had chosen to stand by Victora as the others moved the Padawans.

"When it comes to a fight, for I know it will, follow my lead," Victora said. "I was Lord Odium's apprentice for twenty years. I know his tactics."

When the Padawans had been removed from the Security Room in an orderly manner, Victora and Acklan had some time to themselves before Lord Odium was due to arrive.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

"I'm not who I thought I was," she said. "I thought I was destined to be a Sith, no matter what. But I found that I could take control of my destiny. Be what I wanted to be."

"And what do you want to be?"

Victora took a deep breath.

"If your generous offer is still open, I want to turn my back on what I used to be...and become your wife."

In response, Acklan swept her into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Despite their romantic scene, Acklan and Victora were ready when Lord Odium came.

"I knew you had betrayed me when the Jedi were prepared," he said with ridicule in his voice.

"I've turned my back on who I used to be," Victora replied.

"To become a Jedi," he spat. "I know how to deal with Jedi."

Three lightsabers ignited at once and the fight began. Parries, counter parries, jabs, slashes. The fight was intense. Never had Victora seen such fury come from Lord Odium.

Lord Odium, using the Force, pushed Victora into the wall. With Victora temporarily out of the way, though only for a brief time, he was able to focus his attention on Acklan. And focus he did. As Victora picked herself up she saw Lord Odium slash with his saber. Acklan stood there for a moment, seemingly stunned, then collapsed on the floor.

"NOOO!" Victora screamed. But there was nothing she could do.

She faced her former master. Rage coursed through her veins. A choice had to be made, and they both knew it.

If she fought with Lord Odium, she knew she would give in forever to the Dark Side. She could feel that she would be powerful enough to defeat him. But at what cost? Where would the Dark Side lead her after that?

If she chose not to fight him, she would be following the path of the Light Side. In doing so, she would sacrifice her life. But she had fulfilled her mission to save the Padawans. The future of the Jedi was secure. Was she willing to give the ultimate sacrifice for what Acklan would have wanted?

She stood there, vacillating in her decision.

"Fight me," Lord Odium said. "Become the most powerful Sith of all time. It's your destiny."

"No," Victora said. "My destiny doesn't guide me. I guide my destiny. And I will not fight you."

"WEAKLING!" Lord Odium raged. "I regret the day I ever spared you. You're just like your parents. And now I will destroy you as I did them."

From behind hidden doors in the walls, ten Jedi stepped out and raced to fight him. Victora stepped back, still determined not to fight, in spite of this new revelation. Lord Odium had not rescued her from being an orphan. He had made her an orphan.

She realized the Jedi had not trusted her, but she didn't care. Their presence would save her life. She was grateful for their help, not resentful of their mistrust.

Ten against one is not good odds, no matter how powerful the one may be. The fight did not last long.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you alright?" the council woman, one of ten, asked.

Victora didn't respond. She was kneeling at Acklan's side. He barely alive. He briefly opened his eyes, eyes that already seemed to look across from the other side of the grave. Lifting his hand to Victora's face, he tried to speak, but he was gone before the words were out of his mouth.

Victora wept, unconsolable. Her only comfort was the Jedi belief that Acklan had become one with the Force, a sort of "life after death".

The council woman knelt beside her and held her like a mother holds her grown child who's heart has broken.

* * *

Victora stayed at the Temple for a week, recovering her mind, body, and spirit. She decided, however, that the life of a Jedi was not for her. She would direct her steps from the Temple and into a new life - as neither Sith nor Jedi.

"Where will you go?" the council woman asked her.

"I've always wanted to visit Takodana. I've heard reports that it's the most beautiful place in the galaxy. I met Maz Kanata one time and she said if I ever needed anything I could go to her."

"The same is true here, Victora," the council woman said.

"Thank you so much."

"Good luck, Victora."

With that, Victora left the Temple and started on her new life, her new journey.


End file.
